Skitsish
by Chibi Authoress Beamie
Summary: A series of short stories, or 'Skits' set in Imagia, a small planet of Authors and Authoresses. Current skit: Nujy! Rated K 'cuz there's really nothing bad in there, unless a toy biting our Chronicler is 'bad'... Rating may change in the future.
1. Skit 1: Swamp Monsters!

_**Intro thing…y…mo-bobber…?**_

Yay.  
A comedy.  
As in, y'know, funny things… that happen… and make people laugh… maybe…  
Wait.  
My comedy?  
Wait, you're saying…  
This thing is _mine_?  
AUGH!  
_(Runs around in circles for a minute, panicking)_  
THE WORLD IS GOING TO ENNNNDDDD!

**Tahu:** oO Guys, the Authoress has gone nuts again.

_(Stops running) _Have not.

**Tahu:** Have so.

D: Shut up.ANYWAYS.  
Yeah.  
This would be a series of short… story… ish… things.  
That are supposed to be funny.  
Are they?  
I have no clue.  
My brain is on hold currently, please leave a message after the—

**Takanuva:**_ (Groans)_ Since miss I-totally-have-no-clue-what-I'm-doing here isn't doing anything… _(Holds up sign)_

**Sign: **_Any and all questions randomly spawned by this comedy may be answered by checking the FAQs or by leaving a review. You should probably (at the very least,) read the entries on Imagia, Danni, and Takua/Taka before continuing, 'cuz there's no other way you'd know what the karzanhi I'm talking about. Savvy?_

_**Codes (Use ctrl+f):  
Im1a1gi1a**—entry on Imagia  
**Po2we2r—**entry on Power Books  
**Da3n3ni—**entry on Danni, the Authoress  
**Ch4ro4n4ic4le4r—**entry on Takua/Taka  
**C5or5cra5—**entry on Corcra, the "Psychic kitten"  
**Ho6us6e—**entry on the "Golden-yellow two-story house"  
**7Toa7—**entry on the Toa & their oddities_

**That-girl-who's-writing-this-thing:** Yeah… that about does it. :D ENJOY, and feel free to leave a suggestion after the beep. _(Grabs answering machine, hits button—Beeeeeeee--)_

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Bionicle, the Toa, Mewtwo, Pokemon, or anything other than: Imagia, Power-Books, Myself, the Toa's "oddities", Corcra's oddities, the Golden-Yellow house, and anything related to the aforementioned subjects. Steal and die a very painful copyrighted death. :D

* * *

**First Skit:**  
_**Swamp monsters!**_

"You go get them."  
"No, you!"  
"You're the older one, you go get them!"  
It was a dark and stormy—hang on a second!  
…  
…  
…  
Okay, sorry about that. It was a clear, star-filled, _cold_ and _annoyingly normal_ night outside of the golden-yellow, two-story house in Imagia.

Naturally, it was that night that a certain Chronicler decided to go camp out in the backyard.  
And now, he was arguing with himself.  
Not that this was particularily unusual; such things happen often when you've been split into two separate people.  
_Literally._

Takua pouted, staring pointedly at the pile of comic books and scary stories, waiting for a response. None came, so he tried again. "You're _older_ than me. Go get them."  
"I don't _care_ if I'm older. I'm not getting the karzanhi-spawn of a comic book."  
Takua glared at his older self, even more pointedly. "_Taka-a-a_!" he whined, "I want the comic books!"  
"Go and get them yourself," growled an unsympathetic Takanuva, burrowing deeper into his over-large sleeping bag in an attempt to escape the incessant _whining_. If there was one thing that Takua did better than chronicle things, it had to be whining.

The colorful Chronicler sniffled, trying to think of some way to get Takanuva out of his sleeping bag. Then, he had it. An idea. An idea to end all… oh, forget it. "If you don't," he threatened, grinning devilishly, "I'll go outside… and get a rock… and drop it on my foot, and run into a tree, and nearly drown myself, and--"  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'm getting the dang books!"  
Takua smirked and snuggled down into the warmth of his sleeping bag, watching triumphantly as Takanuva attempted to get the books without getting out of his own sleeping bag.

Another side effect of being split in two: anything that happens to the Past hurts the Future.  
In other words:  
Takua drops a hammer on his foot, and Takanuva gets hurt too.  
Naturally, Takua used this to his advantage.  
About ten billion times over.  
Ouch.

"Which one should we read?" Takanuva grumbled, back in his sleeping bag now and shivering furiously. '_Dang kid._'  
"_Monsters from the Blue Goo Lagoon_!" Takua cheered, bouncing up and down a bit.  
Takanuva rolled his eyes. "You'll have nightmares."  
"WILL NOT!"  
"Yes, you will."  
Takua pouted again. "How do _you_ know?"  
"I'm _you_, remember? Now choose something else. You may want nightmares, but I sure as heck don't."  
Takua continued to pout, though, and eventually Takanuva gave in.  
"Fine, fine. But if we get nightmares, I'm gonna kill you."  
"You can't! You'll die, too!"  
"IT'LL BE WORTH IT. Now shut up and let me read."

An hour or two later…

Takua shuddered quietly in his sleeping bag, listening to the night-noises outside. '_Maybe reading that story wasn't such a good idea after all,_' he thought, nearly jumping out of his skin when an owl swooped down on a mouse outside.  
Takua rolled over and looked at Takanuva instead. Asleep. '_How on Mata Nui can he sleep after reading that? What if the Swamp Monsters come and eat 'im?_' he wondered, then added grimly, '_Well, at least if they eat HIM first, one of us will still be alive… Huh, I wonder what would happen if he died? I know if I die, he goes away, but what if he dies? I should ask Danni that sometime. Wait! What was that?_'

The tiny Chronicler sat up straight, staring blankly at the flimsy fabric walls of the tent. What was that noise? It was outside, and it didn't sound like another mouse. Or an owl. Or even a cat ('_Evil things, those_'). No, it sounded like…

Takua wriggled over to his older self fearfully. "Taka! Wake up, wake up!"  
Takanuva groaned. "If this is another mouse again, I'm _really_ going to kill you," he muttered, only half-awake.  
"It's _not_! Come on, wake up and listen!"  
Takanuva sat up, yawning widely and attempting to listen.

_Crack.  
Crack, rustle, snap-crack.  
_Footsteps.

"See?" Takua hissed, eyes wide, "Something's out there."  
Takanuva rolled his eyes. "Yeah, probably a fox or something. Let me go back to sleep, Takua."  
"No! There's not enough footsteps. It's probably a swamp monster!" Takua whimpered, listening hard as the footsteps got closer.  
"Swamp monster?" There was obvious disbelief in Takanuva's voice. "I _knew_ we shouldn't have read that book!"  
"Shh! It might find us, and eat us up!" Takua squeaked, diving deeper into his sleeping bag.  
"Takua," Takanuva sighed, "Swamp Monsters aren't real."

There was a muffled growling exclamation from outside the tent, the words either in another language or so muddled together that they were no longer understandable.

Takua gave a muffled whimper and equally muffled response from inside his sleeping bag, probably something along the lines of, '_yes they are real and there's one right out there!_'  
Takanuva frowned. While he had to admit that he didn't _really_ believe in Swamp Monsters… '_Swamp Monsters! Ha!_'... The noise definitely hadn't been a normal one. And it wouldn't be the first time that something from someone else's house had made its way into their backyard. "Hmmm," he murmured, "I wonder what it could be?"  
"Swamp monster," Takua reminded him with a whimper, managing to talk loudly enough to be heard outside the thick fabric, "Blind it, please, Taka!"

Takanuva frowned again. Blinding was not exactly his favorite option; for one thing they didn't even know if the thing outside was hostile. He had gotten in trouble before for using his Mask to blind things, most of the time on accident. "Let's see if it's even going to bug us." He advised nervously, listening as the footsteps got closer, and closer, and...  
Takua groaned. "_Of course it is!_ It's hungry! We're _edible_!" he hissed—but was too afraid to do anything. He was just a very small Matoran, after all, and not very good at fighting off evil Swamp Monsters.

_Zi-i-i-ip._

"It's opening the tent!" Takua screamed.

_Flash, crash, bang!_

Takanuva and Takua ran from the now-collapsed tent, rushing for the safety of the house and ignoring the enraged roars coming from the tangled mass that used to be a tent.  
"You got 'im!" Takua crowed gleefully once they were safely through the back door and in the kitchen.  
"Yeah. Wonder what it was?" Takanuva gasped out, trying his best to regain his breath and wondering why they had decided to set up camp so far from the house. He also wondered about the creature some more—it was definitely as tall as he was, and reddish-orange, with ruby-red, angry eyes. '_Hmm…_'

"_Swamp Monster_." Takua reminded him again.  
Takanuva sighed, and was about to remind himself that Swamp Monsters _did not _and _never would_ exist…

Then Danni wandered in. A human girl with long blonde hair and bright green eyes hiding behind a pair of brown glasses, she was about 5'4 in height and, what's more, an Authoress. Considering that Authors and Authoresses in Imagia were the only ones with Power Books, this made her somewhat special. Right now she looked slightly tired, greatly worried, and highly amused.  
"Thought you guys were camping out?" she smirked, amused.  
"We thought we were, too," Takua said sadly. "Then Swamp Monsters invaded."  
Danni laughed at that, green eyes shining merrily. "Been reading spooky stories, hmm?" she giggled, shaking her head, "I managed to send Tahu out just now, too, to check on you. Did you see him?"

Takanuva and Takua gulped and looked at each other nervously.  
"Sort of," they muttered, already envisioning the headlines: '_**T**oa **&** **C**hronicler **B**urned **A**live!__**Subtitle:** Camping Accident leads to Murder!_'

* * *

Word count: 1,200-and-something. Wow, that seems short. What? Not short? Hey, don't complain. O. Henry's short stories could get to 2,000+. And I've had "short" stories end up at over 10,000.  
:D  
… BE THANKFUL, DARN YOU.

Anyways, hope that wasn't _too_ boring. o.o; Got the general idea from a Calvin and Hobbes comic…. Oo; Seems that every time they camp out, they read some scary story and end up staying up all night.  
_(Cough)_ Anyways, please review?

:D  
… REVIEW, DANGIT! D:

Oh. If you didn't find this funny, um…  
I've got another one that I'm working on, and… uh…  
That'll be funnier? D:  
Hopefully?  
Possibly?  
Maybe?

* * *

**INFOMASHUN!**

**Code: _Im1a1gi1a_  
Entry: **_Imagia._  
Imagia is, essentially, "Author Land", the only planet on which something even remotely resembling Author Powers exists (See: Entry on Power Books).

((Real Life Note: Thought it up out of the blue one day. _Imaginative_ name, isn't it:P)) The population, however, mainly consists of non-writers; this is due to the fact that the Authors and Authoresses who make it through the brief "School Tests" on their first trip, often use their Power Books to bring in their favorite characters from videogames, books, and et cetera.

Imagia is still mostly unpopulated, however, as the School Tests are quite... Strenuous. This is actually a good thing, however, as it means that there is enough room for everyone to have a fairly large house. Yay.

**Code: _Po2we2r_  
Entry:**_ Power Books_  
Power books. Right. Well, it's basically every author power you've ever heard of bundled into one lovely little book. To access the powers, you simply write, well… Let's say we wanted to toss Tahu off a cliff so he wouldn't destroy a certain Chronicler and his older shiny Toa self. Simple. Write: "_Tahu suddenly found himself falling off a cliff, how random._" and it'll happen. Note that nothing happens unless you complete the sentence properly; without a period, exclamation point, et cetera, _nothing will happen_. This is so you have time to make sure the extremely literal Power Book isn't going to take your words the wrong way, and possibly change 'em around. Yay.  
This would probably be why the School Tests are so strict, eh heh heh…

**Code: _Da3n3ni_  
Entry: **_Danni, the Authoress._  
Yay, 'tis me:D As mentioned in the flick above, I am about 5'4, has long blonde hair, green eyes, and brown glasses. I'm usually found wearing normal blue jeans and a baggy sweatshirt of some sort. Yeah. A modestly dressed OC. Whoop-de-doo.

Anyways, Danni is based on my real-life self, so she's shy around people she doesn't know, but around people she knows well she can get kind of crazy. Especially if the people she knows are younger than her. She's the owner of the Golden-Yellow Two-Story house, and likes to get into "Adventures" with the others. Hates Tahu ("Every dang time I think he's actually an okay guy, he goes and does something totally idiotic and makes me hate him again! What the karzanhi is WRONG with him?"), looks after Takua, gossips with Gali, and shares a sort of reading club with Onua.  
EDIT: Err, one more thing. My room is the home of about 15 living toys. Yes, as in moving, talking, climbing about on my desk toys. Savvy? (Couldn't find anywhere else to stick that…)

**Code: _Ch4ro4n4ic4le4r_  
Entry:**_Takua/Takanuva_  
Okay. Last time I tried this, (See: Previous story, _Insanity_) someone got confused, and so I'm going to explain it this time. I know some of you are going to be looking at the above skit/short story/flick and saying to yourself, "Why the heck are Takanuva and Takua separate persons?" Well, because I wanted them to be. :D

See… there's this odd thing about me… I absolutely love Takua, 'cuz he's a cute little bugger even if he does play pranks on people every five minutes, but Takanuva is pretty dang cool too. So I got the idea (while reading a SSBM flick), _why not have both of them in the house at the same time_? Takua and Taka were brought in, and they've been fighting ever since.

By the way, I figured out the fine points of the whole one-person-two-different-times thing.  
Basically, it's like this:  
Takanuva, due to his, err—split personality, has giant, vague spots in his memory that Takua is constantly filling in. Naturally, it's a dang miracle Takanuva isn't insane already from this, but whatever. Now, when Takua, say, drops a hammer on his foot, Takanuva gets that memory too. Only, since memories of pain are particularily evil sorts, the force of the memory returning brings back the pain, slightly less than what Takua's experiencing, but pain nonetheless.

Note that I mentioned that Takua didn't quite know what would happen if Takanuva died. Well, it's like this: If Takanuva ever died, first of all I would be devastated (I hate seeing my darling Toa die—DARN YOU GREG FARSHTEY! _(cries over the little bit of recent books I read)_), but second of all, if he _didn't_ regenerate like he's _supposed_ to, Takua would live for about three more years or so then die, too. Meepers.  
Naturally, neither of them would like me much if I told them that (Me being the one who split them and caused that mess in the first place), so… I haven't told them… eh heh heh.

Oh, and by the way. Takua's desperately afraid of cats (they think he's a giant, colorful chew toy oO), and small, dark spaces. Heck, any dark space. Takanuva's just afraid his "little brother" will do something _really_ stupid and kill them both (at least, that's what he told me).

**Code: _C5or5cra5_  
Entry: **_Corcra_  
Ah, Corcra. He isn't mentioned in this short story, but he will be in the next one, so shush.  
Corcra is, essentially, a giant, purple, psychic cat. If you don't know what the karzanhi he is yet, I'm going to slap you and remind you: "HE'S A MEWTWO, IDIOT!"

Anyways. Corcra was taken from my Red/Blue game, and currently is one of only two characters in my house that isn't Bionicle (me being the other one, of course). He's anti-social, quite smart, and likes to mess with Kopaka's technological projects.  
He hates contractions ("_Why on Kanjoenn is will-plus-not 'won't'? Where did that o come from?_"), Tahu, dogs, Mew, and Pokeballs. Don't ask me why, I've never been in a Pokeball myself so I don't know what the fuss is about. (He says it's too much like a test tube for comfort, but I obviously can't confirm that. I think he's claustrophobic.)

**Code: _Ho6us6e_  
Entry: **_The two-story golden-yellow house_  
Right! So! My house. It's actually pretty average if you ignore the fact that we managed to fit more rooms into it than technically possible and the, um, _unusual_ inhabitants.  
I'll give you a vagueish sort of layout:

**Upper floor:**  
_**(Rooms)**_  
My room (end of hall)  
Six guest rooms (alternating sides of hall)

_**Left side of hall:**_  
Kopaka's room  
Gali's room  
Lewa's room  
Pohatu's room

_**Right side of hall:**_  
Corcra's room  
Onua's room  
Takua/Takanuva's room (What? They're the same person. What's wrong with them sharing a room?)  
Tahu's room ( As far away from Kopaka, Cor, and my room as humanly (biomechanically?) possible. Lawl.)

**Main floor:**  
"Entry hall"/Living room (Obviously, this is where the front door enters into. Yay. Holds the big TV and most of the game systems.)  
Kitchen (Above Living room) _(NOTE: This is where the Toa eat, not me. I eat my meals in my room. Why? Well, Toa and other biomechanical creatures don't exactly eat like humans do… And until Greg decides to tell us exactly how, I'm not eating where they do. The Toa & Chronicler agree with me on this, we'd probably stare at each other's "odd" ways of eating instead of actually eat.)_  
Library (Left of Living room)  
Computer room (Left of Kitchen)  
Stairways (Above Kitchen)  
_(NOTE: May not seem like much, but the computer and living rooms alone take up a huge amount of space.)_

**Basement:**  
Um. Not much to say here. It's just a big room holding junk and various things we couldn't fit upstairs (A slightly smaller TV and the rest of the game systems, for one thing).  
Err. Yeah. That's about it. oo;

**Code: _7Toa7_  
Entry: **_The Toa & their oddities_  
Yay, the mainish characters… ish. First of all, all MY Toa are Olda. (Except Takanuva, obviously, but that can't be helped.) What does that mean? Pre-Nuva. Duh.  
Why? Well, because I like the Toa Olda better, of course. Shut up, it's my decision. Go find yourself some way to get to Imagia and you can have your own Nuva.  
Anyways…

FIRST OF ALL, if you DO NOT like any of the personalities or oddities I put in, well, here's my solution: There's more than one Tahu, Onua, et cetera in Imagia. Why? Because it's the only way I could think of for all those Toa having _different_ personalities for every story they appear in! Yeesh. This is just how _mine_ are. Savvy?  
Also, this is just listing the things that are different from the "stereotype" personalities for them. (For example, _everyone_ knows Kopaka is anti-social, so I'm not putting that down.)

**Tahu's oddities: **_Not _a pyromaniac; hates stereotypes, Corcra, and me. Why? I have no clue… oO; Oh. Has this _weird_ fear of Muaka. What the karzanhi.  
**Kopaka's oddities:** Um. He doesn't really have any. Oo; I need to think some up sometime. Heh. (I'd put "computer geek" and "master inventor", but I think everyone's Kopaka is like that already.)  
**Gali's oddities:** Grammar freak, unabashed gossip, hates bugs and the color pink.  
**Pohatu's oddities: **Clumsy and hates sweet things (cake, pie, cookies, et cetera). Only slightly dim, unlike some comedies that insist he's a blathering idiot. Idiots.  
**Onua's oddities: **Extreme bookworm, goes sort of berzerk when someone steals his book, totally ignores everything and everyone when reading.  
**Lewa's oddities: **Extremely hyper, childish, and loves cats (The basement is practically full of them). Never, ever, ever, ever feed him sugar. Ever.  
**Takua's/Taka's oddities: **_Takua: _Arrogant little prankster. Need I say more? Oh, right. Hates cats. A lot. _Taka:_ oO has this odd fear of calligraphy pens. Don't ask _me_ why.


	2. Skit 2: Nujy

Yay, another chapter. :D   
This one was originally supposed to be Skit 1…  
But then I got sidetracked, 'cuz I wanted to see how tall an average Bionicle Toa set really was…  
And I couldn't find a ruler…  
And, um…  
Yeah.  
So _Swamp Monsters_ was first, this is second, and, uh…  
I lost track of what I was saying…

OH! YEAH! A REVIEW! _(Does happy dance)_ Go me, go reviews, go reviewers, go me, YAY, YAY!

**Tahu:** People, Danni's sanity has officially left the building.

Aw, shut up, Tahu. I'm still hyper.

**Tahu: **Is this about the candy thing?

Yes. THREE WHOLE PIECES OF CANDY FROM THE CUB SCOUT TRUNK-OR-TREAT! Victory! _(Dances about with candy)_

**Tahu:** T.T See how crazy she is? Going nuts over three lousy pieces of candy. Yeesh.

D: But I wasn't in a costume… And I'm not a Cub Scout… An' I thought the people would be all like, "GO AWAY, CRAZY WOMAN!"…  
Oh. Right. The review. Yeah.

**Fire Lady AKA Ruby Auto-something (Dang thing cut your name off… Sowwy):**  
THANK'EE KINDLY. Didn't know that… Hum-m-m! Most interesting. Certainly a better name than Olda… :D Okay! From now on, it's Mata. Hurrah!  
Oh, and here's that "more" stuff you wanted.

Anyways, please turn any and all cell phones off, avoid throwing popcorn at the screen, and enjoy the "Skit".  
:D

**Disclaimer:**_Everything that is mine belongs to me. Everything that's not belongs to Lego, Nintendo, and et cetera. All toys featured in this flick really do belong to me, except Kongu and Nuju, 'cuz I rescued them from my evil brothers, who destroy sets for fun. Sadly, Nuju was scarred for life and is now shyly hiding behind the pictures on my desk. Poor, poor Nuju._

* * *

**Second Skit:****_  
"Nujy"_**

"I'm bo-o-ored."

It had to have been one of the hottest, dullest days of all time for the two-story golden-yellow house in Imagia. The thermometers were broken, so no one could check; but everyone agreed anyway that if there _had_ been a day hotter or duller, they certainly hadn't been there to experience it.  
It was hot enough to cook stir-fry on the front porch—they had done that for lunch—so naturally no one was outside unless absolutely, positively, the-world-will-explode-if-you-don't needed.

Takua yawned, looking about lazily to see if anyone had heard him. Judging by the lack of response, no one had.

_((Authoress Note: Yeah, yeah. Takua's appearing a lot. Don't worry, other characters will appear in this skit, and the next Skit will focus on someone else. Though… D: Takua's so** cute**!!))_

"I'm--" he began again,  
"I heard you the _first_ time." Takanuva interrupted, extremely annoyed.  
The arguing pair were lazily collapsed in front of their air conditioner, both extremely bored and tired.  
"What're we gonna do?"  
"We could build another Lego castle and noose and pretend to execute the Makuta set," Takanuva suggested.  
"We did that _yesterday_ when the temperature was only _ninety-seven_ degrees."  
"Oh yeah. Well… we could play a videogame." Takanuva shrugged.  
"Umm. All of ours are boring and nobody else will let us play theirs." Takua pointed out glumly.  
Takanuva frowned, trying to get his overheated brain to function properly. "I thought Danni said yesterday that she'd lend you a game if it was too hot to go outside today?"  
Takua's eyes widened. He had forgotten all about that… mainly because he had stolen Tahu's fire sword out of boredom about five minutes later, and spent the rest of the day trying not to get caught. "You're right!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet excitedly, "That's what we'll do today!" and he rushed off to find Danni.  
Takanuva yawned and rolled his eyes skyward. "Where the karzanhi did I get all that energy from?" he wondered sleepily…

Several minutes later, however, Takua was still having no luck in finding Danni. He had searched almost everywhere he thought Danni might be on such a hot day—the library, the computer room, the living room, even the basement (quite a task, considering how many _cats_ were down there).  
He sighed, sitting on the bottom of the stairs that led to the second floor. "Where could she be?" he moaned, quite gloomy now, "I've searched every possible place."

"Searched everywhere? For what?"

Takua jerked his head up and saw Pohatu, who had been passing by on his way to the kitchen for more ice. Kopaka had needed some for some project or other, and he had volunteered to get some.  
"Danni," he replied sadly, "she's s'posed to lend me one of her videogames today."  
"Oh," Pohatu frowned, "You've checked the library?"  
"Yep. Library, computer room, living room, basement, _everywhere_."  
Pohatu frowned, thinking hard for a couple of moments. "What about _her_ room?"  
"Huh?"  
"You know. Her room. Maybe she's there?" Pohatu suggested meekly.  
"Oh… _Oh!_" Takua looked rather shocked. He hadn't really thought of that, probably because even getting _into _her room was tough. "Wow, yeah, I bet she _is_ there! Thanks, Pohatu!" Takua scrambled up the stairs two at a time, grinning to himself.  
Pohatu merely shook his head and wandered off to get the ice. '_And people say **I'm**__ dim!_'

Takua paused in front of Danni's door for a moment, hesitant. Danni did _not_ like "unwelcome visitors", she tended to throw them into never-ending pits, along with various videogame characters to torture them. Like that giant Owl in Legend of Zelda. Oh, how they all hated that owl. All of them had spent some time in that pit, and the owl had nearly driven them all insane with its constant _talking_.  
But… she had _invited_ him, right?  
And that meant he was allowed _in_, right?  
Right.  
… He hoped.

Slowly opening the door, Takua poked his head in and looked about warily. The "door to Danni's room" actually wasn't a door into her room at all, you see, but a door leading to the hallway that led to her room. Normally, this hall was filled with traps of all shapes and sizes, but today they all seemed to be off.  
'_Better check though._' Takua reasoned, looking around for something to throw and spotting a pebble; it had probably been dragged in from outside.  
He gently tossed it into the hall, counting the bounces as it tumbled and rolled its way into the booby-trapped hall…  
…  
… And nothing happened.

Takua breathed a sigh of relief and slowly stepped into the room, but before he could take more than a step inside—

_Growl!_

Takua jumped back a little bit and looked about nervously. Someone—or some_thing_—had growled at him.  
He couldn't see anything, though, so he tried to step forward again—and this time heard a resounding yelp as his foot hit a small, hard _something_ on the ground.  
Takua jumped back again and looked down…  
… And saw a tiny, white toy, struggling to get back on its feet.

Takua stared at the tiny toy in disbelief.  
"No entry," It stated, blue eyes glaring as it scrambled to its feet, "Danni said so."  
"Why not?" Takua queried, sitting down in order to take a closer look at the miniature anomaly and thinking about Danni's promise to lend him one of her super-cool videogames today. He noticed, once he could look at it properly, that the small creature looked rather like a tall Rahi, with one arm shorter than the other and its legs far too long, as if the poor thing had been mutated recently, or put together wrong. He wondered what had convinced Danni that it would make a good door-guard.  
"Because _she said so_." It growled stubbornly.  
"Did she say why?"  
"No-o-o."  
"Well," Takua said, slowly, "is she sick or something?"  
"I don't know," the oddly proportioned toy replied, getting annoyed, "and I don't see why you're still hanging around."  
"I don't see why I have to be bossed around by something that's about three inches tall, either." Takua pointed out, frowning.  
The toy growled again, enraged. Apparently it didn't like references to its size. "Danni said no-one is to go through. So, I'm not letting anyone through." Its logic appeared to be rather flawed.  
Takua sighed, and then got an idea. "Oh, _fine_." He grumbled, leaving—but only for a moment. The instant the door closed, he rushed off to find Corcra. If anyone could get him into that room, it would be him... even if he _did_ look too much like a cat for comfort.

Corcra, by the way, was a giant cat-creature about 6'7 in height, short purple fur, violet eyes, and quite the Psychic. His species was known as "Mewtwo", but Danni called him Corcra… so Corcra he was. Due to the fact he lacked the proper sort of vocal chords, he couldn't speak English—but he managed to get his messages across anyway.

"_So,_" Corcra said skeptically, via telepathy, "_you are saying an animated collection of plastic Lego pieces is preventing you from entering Danni's room?_"  
"Well, when you put it _that_ way," Takua pouted, "but if I squished the thing, Danni would be mad, and if I didn't, the _toy_ would be mad and poke my eyes out with those little ice-spikes it's got, or something."  
Corcra shrugged. "_So, what is the problem?_" Corcra hated contractions, if only because he sounded more impressive when he didn't use them—but also because he never quite got over the fact that "will not" became "won't", which of course isn't really logical. (Why _does_ it become won't? Why not win't? Wiln't? Where _did_ that extra 'o' come from? The 'not'? But why did it move, then? Hmm…)

"Well, I was sort of thinking that you could, you know, um," Takua began nervously; he always found it a bit hard to talk to the "Psychic Kitty"—considering how every cat he'd ever met seemed to think him a rather large and colorful plaything, I guess his felinophobia may be excused.  
"_Get to the point,_" Corcra cut in coldly.  
"Teleport me into Danni's room?" Takua finished meekly.  
Corcra made a small, chuckle-like noise; the first time Takua had ever heard Corcra use any medium other than Telepathy to get a point across. "_Her room is teleport-proof, unless **she** does the teleporting,_" he pointed out, highly amused, "_but… if you could, say, find a way to become invisible… I _might_ be able to teleport you into the hall, not too far from the inner doorway._"  
Takua grinned, not caring that becoming invisible was a near-impossible task. "Hurray! _Legend of Zelda_, here I come!" he crowed victoriously, rushing off to figure out just _how_ someone could become invisible.  
Corcra merely shook his head at the young Chronicler's exuberance and floated back to his room, where he… um… did whatever the karzanhi he does in there. He could be doing nuclear experiments for all I know. Hey, when you've got enough psychic power to break a person's mind into a thousand tiny pieces, nobody bothers you much.  
(Hey, has anyone here played Super Smash Bros. Melee before? Ever noticed how Mewtwo does _everything_ (whacking people with his tail being the exception,) using his psychic powers? Seriously, he doesn't even walk, just floats… spookily… like a _ghost_… oO)

Takua didn't seem to be very lucky today, however. Takanuva, of course, had no clue as to how one became invisible, and nearly everyone else he passed by didn't know either.  
So, there he was again, stuck.  
"What's a guy have to do to become invisible around here, anyway?" he complained, trudging upstairs again in a depressed sort of way.

"Gosh, I don't know. Why do you want to?"

Takua whirled around, spotting Gali at the foot of the stairs, looking up at him curiously.  
"So that Corcra can teleport me into Danni's hallway so that I can sneak past that little toy that's guarding the entrance so that I can get the awesomeness that is _Legend of Zelda_." He explained glumly.  
Gali frowned. She wasn't sure if she _quite_ understood what the tiny Chronicler was getting at, but the problem was easy to comprehend. "Hmm," she hummed, "Perhaps Kopaka will have something. He usually has some sort of nifty, useful invention floating about in his lab. Why don't you ask him?"  
Takua frowned. "Where is he? Oh, wait, let me guess: the other end of the house," he groaned.  
Gali laughed, shaking her head. "He's in his lab right now, working on a robot of some sort for Danni. Don't ask _me_ why she wants one. She's weird that way."  
Takua shrugged. "Well, it's worth a shot. Thanks, Gali!"  
"No problem. Good luck with… whatever it is you're doing!" she beamed, watching the colorful mischief-maker rush off to find Kopaka. '_Poor thing,_' she thought, '_he gets so _bored_ when he can't play outside. I hope he isn't going to get into any trouble…_'

"Wait. You want an invisibility device, why?"  
Takua sighed. Kopaka could be rather annoying when it came to lending out his precious 'devices'. "Because there's this rotten little toy guarding Danni's door, and in order to get past it and its evil little ice-spikes, I need to be invisible… and possibly teleport in there… maybe. And if I get in there, I can borrow a game from Danni, which will keep me out of trouble for the next fifteen hours." He was getting rather unsure about the teleportation part. Why not just _walk_ in there? After all, if Corcra couldn't teleport him into Danni's actual room, then why go through all that bother at all?

Kopaka frowned. He was mentally going through a list of his inventions, trying to think of something that might work. The thought of the colorful 'little monster' being out of everyone's way for fifteen hours sounded like a good reason to lend him an invention. "Well," he began, slowly, "I _do_ have a cloaking device…"  
"Yes! Could I, um, borrow it? How does it work?"  
"I _suppose_," Kopaka shrugged, beginning to dig through various items in a closet, "but you'd have to be careful."  
"Why?"  
"Stops working if you get hurt. Or after fifteen minutes."  
"Oh."  
"Here you go."  
Kopaka tossed Takua a round, purple device with a large, black button on the top. It was small enough to fit comfortably in Takua's hand.  
"So, I just push the button and sneak past the little monster?" Takua confirmed, looking over the small machine skeptically.  
"Yes. Bring it back after. It'll need recharging." Kopaka nodded, going back to work on the robot as Takua left. '_Crazy kid._'

"Well, here goes nothing," Takua sighed. He was waiting for Corcra to teleport him, (Corcra had reminded him that a door opening on its own would look funny,) nervously looking down at the small Cloaking Device in his hand. "This thing had better work…"  
"_Yes, quite,_" Corcra agreed, "_Shouldn't you use it before you get teleported? A being seemingly flickering in and out of existence would be… unusual._"  
"Oh, yeah," Takua admitted, sheepishly. He jabbed at the black button, and waited patiently. For a moment, he thought it wasn't working—then he felt the odd sensation of a gallon of water pouring over his head. "_Whoa_. Am I…?"  
"_Invisible,_" Corcra finished, with a nod, "_Most impressive. I shall have to visit Kopaka later and see what other lovely inventions he's got. Now, are you ready?_"  
Takua nodded, and Corcra teleported him. It was an unpleasant feeling—for one split second, he felt as though someone had split him in two, and half of him was still back in front of Corcra. Then the other half seemed to catch up, and he was standing in the middle of Danni's hallway. '_Awesome!_' he thought, grinning an invisible grin, '_Let's see that little freak stop me, now!_'

'That little freak', by the way, had been quietly sitting by the door for the past hour, waiting patiently for another foolish person to invade the room. Danni, after all, had _told_ it to make sure no one came in… And, of course, nobody, but _nobody_ disobeyed Danni.

_Pop!_

The small toy whirled around. The noise had been nearly inaudible, even to its enhanced hearing, but it had been there. Its blue eyes narrowed as he carefully scanned the room. There didn't _appear_ to be anything… But then, what had made that noise? Noises didn't just pop into existence without anything causing them.  
The toy frowned to itself, listening hard for a moment. There hadn't been any more sounds since the odd _pop_, but…

_Thump, thump._

There! The toy sniffed the air cautiously, stalking the unseen creature with instinctive accuracy. _Something_ was in the room with it, and it was _not_ about to let that _something_ just run around causing havoc.  
The small set grinned to itself, showing off a set of sharp, needle-like teeth as it traced the larger being's path. Whatever that creature was, it was about to get a very painful warning… a warning to never, _ever_ enter Danni's room when she didn't wish to be bothered…

Takua, meanwhile, was making his almost-silent way across the hall, his heart pounding wildly. He knew that the tiny toy couldn't _possibly_ find him when he was invisible, but he was nervous nonetheless. While the Cloaking-machine could hide him from sight, it couldn't block out the sound of his footsteps. And the thing looked so much like a Rahi… '_Well, it had better not have the hearing to match,_' he thought grimly, '_or--_'  
He never finished the thought.  
Yeah, I'm really bad at suspense, so here you go: that 'little freak' pounced and _bit_ Takua.  
Hard.  
With those pointy teeth that feel like needles.  
_Yeah_.

"_Ouch!_ Get off of me!" Takua yelped, attempting to shake the tiny creature off of his hand. He noted that he could now _see_ his hand. Kopaka was right, getting hurt _did _make the Cloaking device stop working.  
Anyways.  
There was no response from the toy, unless you consider biting even _harder_ a sort of response. Now, it seemed, _more_ toys were appearing out of thin air—some of them wriggling out from under Danni's door, others seemingly coming in out of nowhere. They formed a sort of crowd a safe distance from Takua, all of them staring at their fellow Lego set attack the intruder.  
One of the toys (this one Takua recognized as a mini-Kongu,) spoke up suddenly. "Hurrah for Nuju!" he squeaked, hopping up and down excitedly. "Get 'im, get 'im!"  
The other toys were quick in joining the miniscule Matoran. "Hurray!" "Get him!" "Yay for Nuju!"

Then, suddenly, the door jerked open.  
"Get who?" asked a sleepy voice.  
Everyone stared at the newcomer for a long moment, Takua almost forgetting the fact that what felt like twenty-six needles were stuck in his hand.  
"Danni!" the toys cried, hiding behind her now, "There's an _intruder_ in our hall!"  
Danni, who looked quite pale and tired, stared at Takua for a moment, then noticed Nuju. "Oh-h-h dear," she sighed, kneeling down to inspect the toy that still had a stubborn death grip on Takua's hand. "I _knew_ today was going to be a bad day… Come on, Nujy, let go of poor Takua for me, will you?"  
Takua grimaced. "Well, gosh. He let go by about two centimeters. How very ni—_ow!_"

… Nuju was, evidently, not in the mood for sarcasm.

Danni sighed. "_Please_, Takua, if you want me to get Nujy off of you, you have to shut up and stop _insulting_ him." She grumbled, softly murmuring to Nuju as she attempted to "get him off of Takua".  
Eventually, after a few more sarcastic comments ("What the karzanhi kind of name is _Nujy_, anyway?" "Oh, shut up about my pet names or I'll make one for _you_. His name is _actually_ Nuju Hordika, and don't you make any more comments or we'll be here all day. Hordika aren't very reasonable about these things.") and a few more yelps of pain, Nuju was safely on top of Danni's head and Takua jammed his hand in his mouth.

The colorful Chronicler attempted to say something.  
Danni stared at him. "Takua, you might want to take your hand out of your mouth _before_ you--" she stopped suddenly, her words cut off by a sudden attack of coughs.  
Takua looked at her worriedly, and removed his hand long enough to wonder, "Are you alright?"  
"_No_," Danni growled, annoyed, "This danged cold won't leave me alone for two seconds. I think Nature likes to make the first day of a cold so bad for me, as revenge for not getting sick the rest of the year. What are you doing--" she was cut off by coughs again, burying her face in her hands to make sure nobody else got the cold-germs.  
"You promised me a videogame today." Takua reminded her, now inspecting the tiny wounds that Nuju had made. They weren't too deep, but they _were_ bleeding and they _did_ hurt.  
The young, sick Authoress' eyes widened. "I _did_? Oh, gosh. Sorry, Takua. I totally forgot. Dumb cold," she moaned, turning to open the door and pausing to let a flood of toys through, "if I had remembered, I wouldn't have accidentally set Nujy on you… Come on in; don't touch anything if you can help it. Dunno if you guys can catch colds, but I don't want to risk it…"

_Several days later_…

"_Yes_!"  
Takua carefully shut the door behind him and waited patiently. '_Wait for it… Wait for it…_'

"_AIYEEHHH! Who took my earring?_"

Takua grinned to himself, looking down at the tiny, glimmering jewel he held in his hand. "If I don't get thrown in the pit for this, it'll be a miracle… Go miracles! Now, where to hide this…"  
The mischievous Chronicler looked around… and spotted a small, white figure hiding in the shadow of the door.  
"Here, hold this for me," he grinned even wider, rushing out of the hall to find a safe hiding spot.  
Nuju looked at the earring he held, blue eyes widening with shock. "Oh, karzanhi…"

* * *

HURRAY! Finished another skit… This one is really just a muddled mix-up of all sorts of things.  
The opening paragraph, I took from one of my… failed… stories. (See, this is why I rarely put anything up. Everything fails before I give it a proper chance.)  
Ending paragraph I think was from one of my old, posted comedies… the SSBM one… but I forget… I know it came from something of mine, though.  
(What? You want to know why I can't just go through my old stuff? Well, BECAUSE I'VE GOT AT LEAST **THIRTY** _"OLD-STUFFS"_. _(Insert anime sweatdrop here)_)  
Nuju, that shy, stubborn little fellow, was taken from my brothers. My brothers liked to pretend that he was _biting_ me, and would scream bloody murder if I didn't pretend to be hurt from the pretend-biting.  
At least, they did that until they broke him down into tiny pieces.  
Now, as I've said before, he just hides behind the picture of my cousin on my desk.  
Poor little Nujy. 

Anyways…  
Yeah…  
I could use some more ideas here. I've got at least 2-3 more skits worth floating 'round in my head…  
(Woot, more living toys! Living toys are cool! Nuju Hordika is cute! Shut up about my weirdness! Uh… Snoogleflarx?)  
_(Cough)_ Right. So. 2-3 more skits, if I'm lucky, then my ideas all go POOF.  
I've caught on to those darned ideas!  
Yes indeedy!  
They're all out to get me!  
See, there's one right now!

**Idea:** Ha ha! By the time you have time to write me out, I'll be halfway to Mexico! See yah sucker! _(Whoosh. It's gone.)_

T.T  
Yes... All out to get me, I say…   
ALL OF THEM! D:


End file.
